Haishin
by Aru
Summary: (Ranma&Kasumi) Ranma catches Akane in bed, Kasumi gets dumped... the two team up to get revenge. BACK FROM THE DEAD! ADDED CHAPTER 6, FIXED FORMATTING ON SIDE STORY! The longest to date! Who wins the fight?
1. Ranma's Betrayal Prologue

[Ranma][Fanfic] Haishin - Prologue  
By: Aru Sahni  
  
Hi everybody, this is my first fanfiction. Now, let me say in advance,  
this is going to be a Ranma+Kasumi series. Don't get me wrong, I  
don't hate Akane, it's just that I think there are too many R+A fics  
out there, and I've been reading a lot of anti-Akane stories too.  
  
I'm posting this fic on the RAAC, fanfiction.net, and my  
website: http://madlib.i.am .  
Email your comments, suggestions, and flames to madlib007@att.net .  
Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
==============================================  
Haishin - Prologue  
By: Aru Sahni  
==============================================  
  
It appears to be a normal day in Nerima, but, unknown to our pig-tailed  
hero, change is in the air....  
  
It all started after he returned from detention:  
  
"That baka Ryoga," he mumbled,"... showing up in the middle  
of class. Not only did P-chan trash the room, but he also had to hit Ms.  
Hinako with a small Shi Shi Hadouken. Stupid ki vampire drained me dry.  
Then after I got a detention for something I didn't do A.N. All violent  
activity in Nerima is blamed on Ranma, that violent tomboy tells me to  
stop picking on poor Ryoga... and I thought Mousse was blind. When I  
see that pig again, he's gonna get it."  
  
Stepping into the dojo he is immediately yanked outside by a  
nervous looking Nabiki A.N. which is surprising because this is Nabiki  
we're talking about.  
  
"What can I *do* for you, Nabiki?", he said sarcastically.  
"Ummmmm... I kinda lost some money on some long-term investments,  
so I need you to go visit Kuno and get his payments for this month in  
advance... in this form." She dumps a glass of cold water on him, triggering  
his transformation. "Uh uh... no way I'm gonna do that..." Nabiki starts to  
pout, "Please Ranma-kun, I work so hard to do all this but no-one seems to  
understand the importance of my little projects... I'm so hurt" Ranma, being  
the sucker that he is, gives in, "Alright, jeez, I'm sorry Nabiki, I just tired.  
Let me drop my stuff off in my room, and I'll go." Sucker thought Nabiki.  
"Oh, and Ranma?" "Nani?" "Here are some other clients I need you to collect  
from." *hands him a thick book titled: Tokyo, all districts*. "Sure thing." he  
replied, which earned a sigh of relief from Nabiki, "... just let me put my stuff  
in my room." and he then jumped up the stairs.  
  
Reaching the guest room Ranma drops his stuff on the floor, and  
is about to leave when the second Tendo daughter blocks his way and says "I  
bet you can't jump from the window onto the street".  
  
This comment made Ranma very suspicious. He was not the  
brightest of all people, but he's not stupid either. Nabiki's making a bet she's  
gonna lose, she's sick, or she's plotting something  
  
"Anou... nahh, I don't feel like it." he said. "How about if you jump  
I'll erase your debt, which is currently ¥5125". Now he knew something was  
wrong. The tightwad Nabiki was offering to erase a debt, it must be the end of  
the world. So, in an amazing display of courage the pig-tailed martial artist  
ducked under her arm. At that very moment Kasumi called up the stairs, saying,  
"Nabiki-chan there's someone who wants an extension on line 1." "Sure thing  
sis!!!" she yelled having Yen signs replace every thought in her head. When she  
left, Kasumi again called out, "Ranma, tell Akane she has a call on line 2!"  
"Sure thing, Kasumi!!!" he shouted and went to the door with the wooden duck.  
I hope the tomboy doesn't mallet me. She's getting better, but my head  
can't take it much more.  
  
Raising has hand to knock, Ranma hears strange sounds coming  
from behind the door. Placing his ear to the wood he realizes the sounds are  
really ecchi. Without knocking, he swings the door open and says, "Akane,  
Kasumi wa--NANI?!" Ranma's sentence was halted by what he saw. In  
front of him was a tangle of very naked flesh, bed sheet and clothing.  
  
Just then Kasumi showed up saying "Ranma, what's wrong?  
I heard you-- OH MY!" and promptly fainted.  
  
Finally voice is heard from the flesh asking, "A-chan, are they gone?"  
Akane, having regained her senses says, "YOUR THE GREAT MARTIAL  
ARTIST, YOU TELL ME, RYOGA"!!!" Ranma, when he saw who it was,  
followed Kasumi's example and fainted. Then Nabiki popped her head in and  
said, "Oh my!" which received questioning glances from the two. "What?  
Someone had to say it..."  
====================================================  
End of Prologue  
====================================================  
Whew, that's it for now. Tell me if there are any mistakes...  
  
Haishin means betrayal, infidelity  
  
I'm planning to write some Ranma+(Ukyo/Nabiki/Shampoo) fics also.  
Especially Shampoo. I don't see much of those around.   
  
Website: http://madlib.i.am  
Website: http://home.att.net/~madlib007/index.htm  
E-Mail: madlib007@att.net  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	2. Kasumi's Betrayal

[Ranma][Fanfic] Haishin - Chapter 1  
By: Aru Sahni  
  
Yatta! I finally managed to get the second in my series out!!! Thanks  
to all the people who took the time to review it. The next one will  
take longer to get out because school is starting. I've already  
handwritten the next two chapters.  
  
I'm posting this fic on the RAAC, fanfiction.net, and my  
website: http://madlib.i.am .  
Email your comments, suggestions, and flames to madlib007@att.net .  
Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
==============================================  
Haishin - Chapter 1  
By: Aru Sahni  
==============================================  
  
5 minutes later, the one known as Ranma Saotome sat up (in his male  
form) quickly and screamed, "P-Chan, you're dead!!!" but was  
immediately silenced by a mallet.  
  
"Don't you talk about Ryo-chan like that Ranma."  
"What!!! You know he's P-chan"  
"Of course, I'm not stupid."  
"B-but how? When?"  
"It all started when..."  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"PIG!" Onna Ranma yelled, "I try to be nice and what do I get?!" She  
then hits the pig in the head with a shower basin. The frightened pig runs  
to Akane.  
  
"Coward! Hiding behind a girl!" The pig, in reaction to this, snorts and  
leaps at Ranma, who slams the animals head into the ground.  
"Stinking pig! I said let's talk it out!!!"  
"Stop it!!!" Akane yells, grabbing Onna Ranma's chest. Picking up the  
swine, Akane asked, "Are you ok?" When she saw the state the page was  
in she said, "Poor thing. Let's go."  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking that pig?"  
"To bed with me..."  
'To-to-to... Wait a second, that pig is--"  
Akane kissed the pig saying "Ah, that's a good boy, don't cry"  
"Aaaaahhh!!!"  
"What?"  
"Idiot, see if I care"  
  
---Later on that night (before Ranma sneaks in)---  
  
"I can't believe Ranma, picking on such a cute little piglet. What's he got  
against widdle ol' you?"  
"Here's some tea to help you sleep, Akane"  
"Thanks oneechan, goodnight"  
"Goodnight sis"  
Akane starts to pour her tea, and suddenly drops the kettle, splashing  
the pig, which transforms into a naked young man.  
"AAHHHHH!!! RYOGA NO HENTAI!!!" she screams and tries to  
hit the lost boy with her mallet, but he catches it just as he is about to be  
sent on an all-expense-paid trip to lala land via Akane Airlines.  
"Please, let me explain Akane!"  
"You've got 30 seconds" she icily replied, giving off an awesome battle  
aura.  
  
Ryoga explains how he followed Ranma to China, got curse, and the  
events that night. "...So he chased me down the hallway and the rest  
is history."  
  
Hoping Akane believed him, he glanced over, and saw she was still  
generating a powerful red aura. Crap... looks like *I'm* history  
  
"THAT BAKA!!! HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE  
THAT TO YOU? I'LL KILL HIM UNTIL HE DIES FROM IT!!!"  
"Ummm... Akane?!"  
"WHAT?!"  
Ryoga winced "Look, we both want to get back at Ranma. How about,  
instead of beating him up, we attack him on the psychological front..."  
"You mean tease him, or something like that?"  
"Hai." *both think for a while, suddenly Akane perks up*  
"Eureka! By Jove, I've got it, Watson..."  
"Huh?"  
"Sorry, I really have to stop watching late night gaijin TV shows."  
"Oh, what's your idea?"  
"Simple. He knows about your curse, but thinks that I don't. We  
can exploit this."  
"But how?"  
"I'll treat you like I would a pet, I'll even sleep with you" *Ryoga's nose  
starts to bleed* "Not that way you pervert!"  
"Oh."  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but when did you two start to *ahem* you  
know, sleep together?"  
  
"Oh, one day I asked Ryoga If he wanted to spar, he said yes. Well,  
one thing led to another, and before you knew it we were --"  
"Bonking each other like crazed rabbits in heat."  
"Nabiki!!! Stop putting words in my mouth"  
  
"How come I've never caught you?" "We always do this when you're in  
detention"  
"Each time?!"  
"Yeah man, do ya really think I'd disrupt your classes for no reason?"  
Ryoga said.  
"I am going to wipe the floor with you, pork breath"  
"Stop acting so high and mighty, Ranma. After all he *is* better hung  
than you are..."  
  
"I-I-I thought we had something special."  
"You're right, I hated you then and I hate you now."  
  
Then Ranma hears snickering. Turning to Nabiki he says, "You! Why  
didn't *you* tell me?"  
"Point 1: You never asked. Point 2: Blood is thicker than Yen."  
  
Turning back to Akane he asks, "What about our engagement? Your  
*my* fiancée."  
"Not by choice, and what about your other engagements and fiancées?"  
"Youknow I don't love them, I-I..."  
"A little late for that isn't it?" and with that Ranma was sent through the  
roof of the dojo and into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit).  
  
During re-entry, Ranma had some time to think... he couldn't believe all the  
clues he had missed: Akane standing up for Ryoga when he comes over.  
Always "missing" the hints Ranma was giving her. And there was also the  
fact that Ryoga always managed to show up as he was getting close to  
Akane.  
  
"Man, I was so stupid." he thought, "What am I gonna do? I know I can't  
return to the dojo because pops and Soun'll try and shove me off on Nabiki  
or Kasumi."  
  
**********Meanwhile, back at the ranch**********  
  
"I really am disappointed in you, Akane. Cheating on your fiancée like that,  
after he's done so much for you." Kasumi said.  
"I don't give a flying fart about that baka. All he's done is treat me badly,  
whereas Ryo-chan's always been there for me." Akane replied.  
  
Then Nabiki said, "Hey, sis, I'll tell you what: I'm going to sell this tape of  
Ranma saying he doesn't love his other fiancées and give you a tenth of the  
profits."  
  
Suddenly Soun burst in followed by a very angry looking Panda, "Oh  
daughter, say it ain't so!"  
"It is so. I love Ryoga here and have *been* with him. And Ranma knows  
that." Then the phone started to ring.  
"I'll get it!" Kasumi said as she ran into the kitchen. Both sides waited  
because they assumed that Kasumi would side with them. After all, her  
opinion was very important. Instead, she ran out of the doorway saying  
something about visiting Tofu-kun.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Now, over the past few months, Kasumi has been visiting Dr. Tofu when  
she realized her feelings towards the kind doctor. She was excited  
because he had been on a two-month trip to Okinawa, and just returned.  
Always-happy Kasumi walked down the streets of Nerima, focused on  
one thing only: Tofu. Because of this she missed a red blur slam into a pile  
of trash in the alley.  
  
"Baka tomboy." he mumbled, picking trash out of his hair. "She's so  
kawaiikune that... aw man, who am I fooling. Oh well." his train of thought  
is cut off as his stomach growls. "Man, am I hungry. I'll go to Uchhan's.  
She'll help me"  
  
Upon arriving at the okonomiyaki vendor's shop he sees Konatsu consoling  
his friend. Ranma asks, "What's up, Ucchan?"  
"Nothing much," she replies, "except you don't love me."  
"Nani?"  
"Nabiki sent me this tape recorded today of your statement. How could you  
not tell me to my face?!"  
"But, Ucchan..."  
"Don't you ever call me that again *Saotome*" with that she takes out her  
battle spatula and chases her ex-fiancée away.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Arriving at the clinic, Kasumi senses something different in the air. This is  
almost like a martial artists danger sense, but not as strong. Just then the door  
opened and there stood the doctor. But, instead of fogging up his glasses, he  
said, "Welcome, Kasumi-san, please come in."  
  
In the background an SD Onna Ranma is being chased by an SD Ukyo with  
a spatula, neko Shampoo, and an amorous Tatewakai Kuno.  
  
Meanwhile the good doctor says, "Kasumi, please sit down. We need to talk.  
Do you notice anything different about me?"  
"Why yes, Tofu-kun, you're not acting silly."  
  
"Exactly, Kasumi, I have a confession to make. On my vacation, one of my  
colleagues talked to me about my umm... romantic life, I brought your name  
up. He asked me to say more about you and describe my reaction to you.   
When I did, he immediately came to a conclusion: You are a succubus. At  
first I didn't believe him, because you are very kind and reserved, but he gave  
me such a convincing argument that I ended up agreeing with him. He then  
introduced me to one of his sister's friends, and we got engaged a couple of  
weeks later. I called you here to tell you I will no longer see you, or consider  
you a friend, all thanks to my future brother-in-law Koijiro Kuno."  
  
Kasumi's reaction to his statement was as follows. First; when he brought her  
up as a romantic interest she blushed, happy that she had managed to get  
through to the naive doctor. This blush immediately vanished when she was  
called a succubus, and was replaced by a faintly glowing red battle aura.  
After Tofu said that he ended up agreeing with the man, she pulled out the  
Tendo family honor blade. And finally, when he told her that he was engaged,  
she started to sharpen and polish the sword.  
  
"So, you're saying that I am a succubus." Kasumi said in an unusually calm voice.  
"Why, yes." Tofu replied. Then there was a blinding flash and the sound of metal  
being drawn. When the Tofu Ono regained his eyesight, Kasumi was gone.  
  
"Well, she took that better than I expected," he remarked, shuffling papers around  
on his desk, which immediately fell apart into clean halves. "Oh my!" he said.  
  
Stepping out of the clinic Kasumi bursts into tears and runs in a random direction.  
As she ran, her thoughts were of Tofu and his betrayal.  
  
After a while of running she noticed it was raining. All the better she thought;  
now no one will know that I've been crying. After all, it's not proper for a young  
woman like me to cry. I am the pillar of the Tendo household.. But Kasumi  
knew that she had to get indoors, otherwise she'd get sick. Looking around,  
she spied a small temple, and stepped in.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hmmm... What'ya suggest we do with this Bast?"  
"We *can* tweak their emotions slightly or--"  
"Hey Venus, Bast! Whassup?!"  
"Urd, your drunk *again*?"  
"No, I'm just a little nauseous" Urd replies as she throws up into the pool of water  
they were using to watch the events described in this fanfiction.  
"Oh crap"  
"Ditto... I hope we didn't do too much damage to that timeline."  
"Flip for who tells the boss." Lightening strikes the ground, leaving a message:  
"I ALREADY KNOW"  
"We're screwed"  
"Yeah."  
  
====================================================  
End of Chapter 1  
====================================================  
Whew, that's it for now. Tell me if there are any mistakes...  
  
Haishin means betrayal, infidelity  
  
I'm sorry, I couldn't help putting the theme of divine intervention in there.  
I got the idea of those two plotting together after I read Rain, my favorite  
Ranma/AMG crossover.  
  
I have a new-found respect for the fanfiction writer, because its hard to sit at  
the computer and type.  
  
I need C&C to make this story good...  
  
Website: http://madlib.i.am  
Website: http://home.att.net/~madlib007/index.htm  
E-Mail: madlib007@att.net  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	3. Repercussions

[Ranma][Fanfic] Haishin - Chapter 2  
By: Aru Sahni  
  
Chapter 2. Its not as long as I wanted, but I want to get stuff out.  
Note the change in my website address.  
  
I'm posting this fic on the RAAC, fanfiction.net, and my  
website: http://home.att.net/~madlib007/index.htm.  
Email your comments, suggestions, and flames to madlib007@att.net .  
Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
==============================================  
Haishin - Chapter 2  
By: Aru Sahni  
==============================================  
  
Kasumi stepped out of the temple, and walked towards the Tendo Dojo.  
She felt much better after a round of praying. Suddenly she heard a  
primal scream of terror... "OH MY!" she exclaimed as she turned around  
and caught sight of a huge cloud of dust, descending over the whole  
city. Forgetting about her troubles, she ran like a madwoman through  
the winding streets of Nerima. It was times like this that she wished  
she was a roof-hopping martial artist.  
  
Kasumi knew that the dust cloud was going to get her before she could  
make it home, so she frantically looked for shelter. Everyone had the  
doors and windows locked, so that option was gone. Just then she caught  
sight of a bridge. Putting on a sudden burst of speed, she jumped under  
the bridge, just as the cloud caught up with her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"...So if I tweak this slightly to the left, and turn this dial to  
puree... you should be able to view that timeline. Ah! Done! Ladies,  
behold my newest invention: The 'Skuld Scryer Mark IV'!!!"  
"Whoa! Thanks Skuld"  
"No problem Venus." the goddess of the future replied, "I have to make  
amends for that old hag's behavior, since she happens to be my  
sister..."  
Urd snaps out from unconsciousness, "Hey! I heard tha-ACK!" but is  
immediately silenced by the business end of Skuld's debugging mallet.  
"Now let's see what's happened, Bast"  
"Right-o"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ranma was in his favorite moping spot. He came here, when there were  
rivals and angry fiancées after him, to cool down. His life sucked.  
Maybe, he thought, I should try and find mom... or, if worse comes to  
worse, there's always this tanto which pop carries around. His train  
of thought crashes as he gets knocked over by someone.  
  
Kasumi wasn't expecting someone to be under the bridge, so when she  
collided with the person she was surprised. The eldest Tendo daughter  
and the stranger stumbled down the slope, and landed in a very  
"interesting" position. Oh no! I think I am going to be raped...  
She shuddered in fear as she thought of what was going to happen to her.  
Throughout all of this, she had her eyes squeezed shut. Then, Kasumi  
heard the stranger clear his throat. Here's the part where he  
threatens me to stay quiet.  
"Kasumi!" the stranger exclaimed, "What're you doing here, what's  
wrong, you're shaking?"  
Recognizing the stranger's voice, she immediately gave him a glomp  
which would make Shampoo jealous.  
"Ranma!"  
"What's wrong?" the martial artist replies in a strained voice.  
"Its... nothing important. There's just a huge dust cloud heading  
towards us!"  
Ranma looked out from under the bridge, and, sure enough, there was a  
huge wall of dust enveloping the end of the bridge. "Chikusho... Looks  
like we'll have to wait until it passes."  
"Hai."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"HAHAHA! Great idea Bast."  
"Yeah, the ol' stranded trick works every time."  
"What about that one time Akane and Ranma were left by themselves in  
the house?"  
"Shut up! It's all Ryoga's fault. He always interferes with my Ranma  
+ Akane plans."  
"So watcha guys doin'?" Skuld asked.  
"Manipulating mortals."  
"Ooooo... sounds like fun. Can I give it a try?"  
"Sure, I don't see a problem with that. Do you Venus?"  
"Nope."  
"Go ahead, lets see if you have what it takes to be a matchmaker."  
... Urd happily dreamed of pools of sake.  
  
***Meanwhile, at the Tendo School of Anything Goes***  
  
A very emotional Soun is crying on Genma-Panda's shoulder.  
"Wahhhhhhhh, Saotome, our schools will never be joined. Oh how  
ungrateful our children are."  
[When he gets home, that boy's going to get it]  
"Mr. Saotome, isn't Ranma a better Martial Artist than you?"  
[Did you hear something, Soun?]  
"No, Genma."  
[We must come up with a plan to marry my son to your daughter.]  
"But daddy, I'm in love with Ryoga."  
[Boy, these flies sure are getting loud.]  
"I'll say." The two huddle together for a minute.  
"We've got it!"  
"It's Soun's" [and Genma's] *splash* "Operation: 'Re-engage Ranma'!"  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
A huge shadow takes form in the dust cloud... What's happening? Tune  
in next time for 'Skuld's Monster' or 'Haishin: Chapter 3.  
  
====================================================  
End of Chapter 2  
====================================================  
Whew, that's it for now. Tell me if there are any mistakes...  
  
Haishin means betrayal, infidelity  
  
This is more comedy than romance at this point, but it'll work out.  
The rest of the series (after the next chapter) will be all Ranma (I think).  
  
I need C&C to make this story good...  
  
Website: http://home.att.net/~madlib007/index.htm  
E-Mail: madlib007@att.net  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	4. Planning

[Ranma][Fanfic] Haishin - Chapter 3  
By: Aru Sahni  
  
Chapter 3. Its the longest by far. I originally planned for this to be  
two chapters, but couldn't find the right place to split it.  
Note the change in my website address.  
  
I'm posting this fic on the RAAC, fanfiction.net, CoRK  
(http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/KasumiandRanma/), and my  
website: http://home.att.net/~madlib007/index.htm.  
Email your comments, and suggestions to madlib007@att.net .  
  
Many people have sent me flames and criticized me for not using  
the canon storyline, and doing what I did to Tofu and Akane.  
Well, guess what: I wrote this fanfiction for people who have open  
minds when it comes to fanfiction. Just how many R/A & K/T fics  
can you have out there? Writing fanfiction is meant to be fun, for both  
the author and the readers. If the reader doesn't like what he/she  
reads, then they can do one of two things: Give me constructive  
criticism to make the story better, or don't read it at all. The  
former, I feel, is the better choice.  
  
Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
==============================================  
Haishin - Chapter 3  
By: Aru Sahni  
==============================================  
  
"Oooh, what did you put into that dust cloud, Skuld?  
"The only monster which was suitable, a --"  
"GIANT NAKED LLAMA!!!" *smash*  
"Urd no baka. A giant dust bunny  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
"Sure, I mean, Ranma's always doing this."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"...So then Mousse throws water on us and Kuno comes out of nowhere,  
spewing his usual crap about the pigtailed girl. Meanwhile, Shampoo is  
in her cursed form, so I'm running away, one step from falling into the  
neko-ken. Then Uccha- *Ukyo* manages to find me again. So, now, I'm  
being chased across the rooftops by them, and am frantically searching  
for a way to make a strategic withdrawal. Finally, getting an idea, I  
head off to the baths, specifically the women's entrance. I make a mad  
sprint and grab a hold of the top of the doorway, and flip up on the  
ceiling, pressing myself to the plaster. They all end up running  
straight under me, thinking I went through, Kuno and Mousse get beaten  
senseless, and I immediately run towards the place where I come when  
life becomes too chaotic."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Ummm... they're not doing anything, Skuld"  
"Yeah, that monster has destroyed half of Nerima, and they are still  
ignoring it."  
"Don't worry, Ranma is bound to notice the destruction sooner or  
later."  
"Lets hope it's sooner and not later or we're in deep --"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"So Tofu did that?"  
"Yeah."  
"I can't believe that the doc would lead you on like that. I'll beat  
him senseless..."  
"No, Ranma."  
"... I'll put him in the double-reverse-twisted-pretzel-with-salt-and-  
cheese..."  
"... Ranma..."  
"I'll shove his head where only a proctologist will be able to find  
it."  
"RANMA!!!"  
"Nani?"  
"I have a better idea."  
"What is it?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Oh crap... that bunny's attacking our local office."  
"Stop that creature, Skuld"  
"*sigh* Fine." Skuld pulls out a remote, with several buttons on it,  
and is about to deactivate the monster, when Urd wakes up.  
"Yatta! A TV remote thanks sis. My favorite soap is on." and snatches  
the remote from her hand.  
"No you hag, that's not a TV remote!!!"  
"Sure it isn't" she replies sarcastically.  
Skuld, able to think of only one thing to do, takes out her mallet and  
flattens Urd. "There!"  
"Ummm... you crushed the remote."  
"I did?! No! That's the only thing which could stop it!"  
We pan away from heaven, as the reader hears a cry of "URD! THIS IS  
ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"So that's what we'll do?"  
"Hai, Ranma."  
"Great idea, Kasumi!" he exclaims, picking the Tendo up and embracing  
her.  
"Ranma-kun?"  
"Huh?"  
"Could you please put me down?"  
"Gomen. Its payback time! But there still is the matter of -" Ranma is  
interrupted by a giant rabbit's foot landing next to the bridge. He  
runs out and yells, "Hey ugly!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Phew, you're sooo lucky, Skuld."  
"Yeah, Ranma's just saved your butt."  
"No, I planned for all of this to happen."  
"Sure, whatever..."  
"Why you... are you mocking me?!"  
"Ladies... chill out. This fight's gonna be good. Popcorn anyone?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Hey ugly... Get outta here, a friend and I are talking and you  
interrupted us-"  
"Yes, shame on you Usagi-san!" Kasumi chided. "Now shoo!"  
The dust bunny looks very hurt (who can stand an upset Kasumi?) and  
disintegrates.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*Thud* All of them facefault.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
" The clouds are gone, lets go, Ranma."  
"Okay."  
  
Tendo Kasumi and Saotome walked home in silence. Ranma was thinking of  
to get the doctor back No one hurts my Kasumi like that! Wait... *MY*  
Kasumi? he glances at the quiet, beautiful girl walking alongside him.  
Aw... jeez. Kasumi, like many other females before her, had grown  
quite attached to Ranma. There was something about him which attracted  
women like flies. She imagined what it would be like to run a household  
with him and their chil-- No! It's not proper for me to think like  
that about my sister's fiancée... but, given the recent  
circumstances...  
  
---10 minutes later at the Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling---  
  
"Taidama!" Kasumi yells out as she steps through the doorway.  
Unbeknownst to her, her foot has just pulled a tripwire. Ranma,  
however, notices this and jumps to push Kasumi out of the way, yelling  
"Kasumi, look out!" Unfortunately he doesn't get to her fast enough,  
and they both end up in a net, hanging from the ceiling.  
"Ohayo Kasumi-neechan" Nabiki replies.  
"Ranma, you pervert! Get off my sister!!!" Akane yells as she raises  
her mallet and bring it down with a resounding... *doink*  
"Doink?" Nabiki asks, "Shouldn't it be *squish* or *splat*?"  
"Yeah, it should be, but my mallets been out of whack (no pun intended)  
lately."  
"Oh, give it another try."  
"Hey, shouldn't I have a say in this?" Ranma inquires.  
"NO!!!" The two Tendos say together... *SPACK*  
"Dammit, its still not right."  
"You should take it in for a tune-up"  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me: I forgot that it needs one after  
every 20,000 hits. I think it's at 2,023 right now."  
  
---5 minutes later---  
  
"Owww.... kawaiikune otemba, she doesn't have to hit so hard."  
"Are you alright Ranma-kun?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, where's Akane?"  
"She and Nabiki have gone shopping for a new titanium, drop-forged,  
mallet. The ZXRS2000 with special retractable spikes, to be exact"  
"What 'bout oyajii and your father?"  
"Anou..."  
"SON!!! HOW COULD YOU DISAPPOINT YOUR POOR FATHER  
LIKE THIS?!!!"  
"Like what? I didn't do nothing"  
"EXACTLY, IF YOU HAD ONLY ACCEPTED AND  
CONSUMMATED YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH SOUN'S  
DAUGHTER, I'D BE EATING AND SLEEPING ALL DAY..."  
"Like you do right now?"  
"AND NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAVE HAPPENED!!!"  
Soun wails: "Wahhhhhhhh... Saotome, how can our children be so  
ungrateful?!"  
"I don't know, Tendo" he says, turning to Ranma: "Look what you've done  
to Soun, boy. Apologize now!"  
"No, I'm outta here." he then leaps out of the window, into the garden,  
and into the kitchen, where Kasumi is preparing dinner.  
"Ohayo Kasumi! Dinner smells great, as usual."  
"Thanks, Ranma"  
"Yeah, well, I need to talk to you about our plans. See me in the dojo  
after dinner, please"  
"Ok"  
"Thanks" he says, and runs out.  
  
---Dinner---  
  
Dinner was very, tense, mostly because Ryoga was at the table. Then  
finally Genma spoke up, "So, Ranma, have you decided who you will be  
engaged to?"  
"Yes, I have"  
"And it's...?"  
"No-one"  
"You can't do that, its not honorable."  
"Is what Akane did honorable?"  
"Yes... no... That's not the point"  
"The point is I'm not marrying Akane, or anyone else for that matter."  
"But--"  
"I'm outta here" he says as he walks out of the dining room, and  
towards the dojo.  
"Excuse me" Kasumi said as she followed the pigtailed Martial Artist.  
"Did I miss something?" Soun asked?  
"Growf" Genma said.  
"Ummm... Mr. Saotome, you're not in your cursed form." *splash*  
[Happy?]  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
Ranma stood at a training dummy, which was holding a wooden mallet and  
bore a strange resemblance to a certain violent tomboy who we have come  
to love/hate. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!!!" He yelled as the dummy  
was reduced to sawdust. Now I see why Akane liked doing this.  
"Ranma?"  
"Hi Kasumi, step into my office he says, gesturing to a spot next to  
him. Shrugging, she complies.  
"You said that you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yes, I have fine tuned our planned strike against Tofu and Nabiki."  
Kasumi suddenly drops her calm expression, and takes up a  
conspiratorial grin. "Good, what is it, and when are we going to do  
it?"  
"I heard Tofu's fiancée is coming by to visit next week. That's when  
we will strike on all fronts."  
Kasumi smiled. Not the false, aloof smile which she uses with everyone  
other than Ranma, but a smile which made Ranma think Kawaii.  
  
====================================================  
End of Chapter 3  
====================================================  
Wow! My longest chapter to-date!  
  
Haishin means betrayal, infidelity  
  
Finally, some good clean R/K action!!!  
The rest of the series will be all Ranma (I think), unless you like the  
goddesses. If you do, email me and I'll work 'em in. If ya want other cameos,  
ask.  
  
This is my last full chapter which I have handwritten. Expect them to  
come out at a much slower pace now. This was kinda late because I was  
waiting for the RAAC to post chapter 2, but looks like they are having  
problems (maybe its because of the WTC stuff?).  
  
I need C&C to make this story good...  
  
Website: http://home.att.net/~madlib007/index.htm  
E-Mail: madlib007@att.net  
AIM: tmbg007  
ICQ: 32393231  
  
Ja Ne!!  



	5. Side Story: The One Ring

[Ranma][Fanfic] Haishin - Sidestory 1  
By: Aru Sahni  
(Revision 1 - Fixed formatting appearing incorrectly on FF.net)

Sorry I was so late in getting this out. I have started watching a lot of  
Rurouni Kenshin, and reading some really good, but long, fanfics. This  
would have been out a lot sooner if my prereaders had actually preread.  
(I'm looking for ones who reply with line-by-line analysis).  
I have the next two chapters written: expect one of them before my birthday.  
I couldn't figure out how to put this into my next chapter, so I decided to  
make it a sidestory.

Fabulam -}  
==============================================  
Haishin - Sidestory 1  
By: Aru Sahni  
==============================================

The entire town of Nerima was in chaos. Earlier that day, a certain  
Ranma Saotome was seen walking into a jewelry store, and buying the most  
expensive ring they had in stock. Immediately, people started to  
speculate who the ring was for. Each fiancee/ex-fiancee had their own  
following. Adding to the chaos was Nabiki. She had formed a huge  
betting pool for whom he ring was intended to be given to.  
  
There were 5 major factions present: The Kodachis, The Shampoos, The  
Ucchans, The Akanes, and The Others...  
  
But, before I continue, you may ask why they split into factions in  
the first place. Well, Nerima was a peaceful and pleasant district of  
Tokyo... until a certain pigtailed martial-artist showed up. Then,  
insurance rates went up, crazed warriors ran amok, and many people were  
just plain scared to step outdoors. Realizing that most of this stemmed  
from Ranma's marital status, the people pushed to get him to choose a  
fiancée, which would bring back the old Nerima.  
  
Anyway, Kodachi had the worst odds, because she was hated by many of  
the "peasants". Everywhere she went, poison and foul play followed,  
making new enemies for the Kuno everyday. So, most of her supporters  
were servants in the house, or people who owed the Kunos money.  
  
The Shampoos were patrons of the Neko Hanten who had been promised  
free ramen for their support. Also, since Shampoo wasn't too hard on  
the eyes (nudge-nudge, know what I mean-know what I mean... wink-wink),  
who could not favor her? The answer to that rhetorical question is  
those people who knew how dirty the Amazons played, with potions and  
magical artifacts designed to snare the most elusive of males.  
  
The Ucchans were patrons of Ucchan's, who, like The Shampoos, had  
been promised free food by Ukyo. Her good nature and attitude caused  
many people to join this faction, the largest in the city. With a  
slogan of "We love Ucchan!" they paraded around the city, terrorizing  
storeowners and other residents until they, too, joined the proverbial  
club.  
  
The Akanes were die-hard Akane fans, who loved the Nerimanian no  
matter how large her faults were. Needless to say, this was definitely  
the smallest group because the other fiancées might take Ranma waway  
from their once-beautiful town, restoring its splendor again.  
  
Finally, there was the mysterious group known as The Others. They  
were the few who saw everything Ranma experienced, and realized that,  
unless he was a masochist, he'd choose someone else. Not much is known  
about this group except that their leader was a certain Nodoka S. ...  
  
Now what is the Nerima wrecking Crew up to?  
  
Soun and Genma, avid Akane supporters, thought that Ranma was  
upholding family honor. At first, Ranma thought that they would start  
to plan another wedding, but, luckily, they got drunk when he  
"accidentally" spilled some water into the bottle of sake.  
  
At Ucchan's, Ukyo is dressed in a wedding kimono, and is giving free  
Okonomiyaki to her supporters to celebrate her impending marriage to  
Ranma. She thought [Nabiki must've edited the tape so it sounded as if  
Ranma had actually said that he didn't love me, and when he came to tell  
me that the tape was a fake, and that he loved me, I hit and chased him  
away. I feel so bad... I know: I'll make it up to him with free  
okonomiyaki for life! But that's a moot point because soon he will be  
mine. Ukyo Saotome. I like the sound of that.]  
  
At the Neko Hanten the Amazons are busy packing. Cologne, while  
overseeing Mousse and Shampoo, said, ["Don't pack up the restaurant  
supplies, just your belongings"]. Mousse grabbed all his clothes,  
weapons, etc. and, with a flick of the wrist, caused them to disappear.  
  
["Show off."] Shampoo grumbled.  
  
Grinning evilly, Cologne handed him a toothbrush, saying, ["Go clean the  
toilet and the septic tank with this, and your own spit."]. ["But that is  
unfair, you old bat!!"] He replied.  
  
["You should have learned by now to not make Amazon females look  
unskilled or inferior to you, and to respect your elders. Now get  
spitting, male."] Wanting to avoid further punishment, Mousse stormed  
off. [HAHAHA! I finally did it!] Cologne thought, [After son-in-law  
realizes that he has no-one else to turn to, thanks to Nabiki's tape,  
he'll come back crawling to us, since Shampoo is the most attractive of  
his fiancées.].  
  
Shampoo, too, was thinking. [Finally, Akane is out of the picture. But  
Ranma says that he doesn't love me. I'll fix that... on our wedding night.  
I think I'll get some roses and...] she thought, her thoughts becoming  
hentai in nature.  
  
Finally, at Kuno mansion, the servants were hard at work preparing the  
master bedroom for Mistress Kodachi and Master Ranma. Laughing  
hysterically, Kodachi runs about the room, spewing black-rose petals  
from god-knows-where. "HAHAHA! MY RANMA-SAMA IS  
COMING!" is heard from the inside as we quickly escape this house of  
evil before anyone soils their garments.  
  
Sitting in his chair in Heaven, Kami-sama looks down on the events  
occurring, and smiled [This is going to be interesting].

====================================================  
End of Sidestory 1  
====================================================  
First Sidestory... Yay!

Haishin means betrayal, infidelity

I'm bringing our favorite trouble-making goddesses back...

I need C&C to make this story good...

PRE-READERS WANTED: EMAIL ME  
Website: www.bakada.com  
E-Mail: fanfiction (at) jhu.edu  
AIM: tmbg007

Ja Ne!!


	6. Preparations

[Ranma][Fanfic] Haishin - Chapter 4  
By: Aru Sahni  
  
This was going to be half of chapter four, but its been so long since I  
published anything that I decide to release what I had. Special thanks  
go out to Fallacy on #shards for giving critique (I have not put his  
input to use, yet)  
This is being sent to the ffml, raac, fanfiction.net, cork, and my website.  
  
Enjoy ^_^x -  
==============================================  
Haishin - Chapter 4  
By: Aru Sahni  
==============================================  
  
*Jusenkyo - Shortly before Cologne and Shampoo leave to pursue Ranma*  
"Heh, let's throw these male prisoners into the pool...", said the  
Musk commander.  
"More wives for us!" chorused the soldiers.  
"Halt! You are trespassing on Joketsuzoku land." cried a patrol.  
"Ha! Take them men, then we'll have a little fun..."  
"Sisters, show those males what happens to those who interfere with  
us!!!"  
A battle ensues, for a while neither side appears to be winning, but  
finally the Chinese Amazons are overpowered by the Musk. But, as the  
Musk reap the fruits of victory, they fail to notice one of the warrior  
maidens sneaking off with a small, long package towards the village.  
  
---Some hours later---  
"You must take this with you, Honored Elder. The Musk should never get  
their hands on it... ever."  
"Yes, sister. We will take it to a place where they will ever find it.  
Come great-granddaughter, we must depart."  
  
---Nerima, Currently---  
It was a rainy in Nerima, the kind of day hated by Jusenkyo-cursed  
martial artists. Other than this everything was normal. Kasumi Tendo  
walked down the street and entered Tokyo's red light district.  
But let us depart from this scene and go to the Nekohanten...  
"Shampoo, I must go get our tickets for the boat, watch the shop. And  
if Ranma comes, please don't be too... aggressive."  
"I will endeavor to do so, Great Grandmother."  
"Good I'm off." Cologne said, and pogoed out the door.  
  
---A couple of minutes later---  
"Hi Shampoo!"  
"Nihao Airen. You come to take Shampoo on date, ne?"  
"Not today." *Never, if I can help it* "Say Shampoo, can I ask for a  
favor?"  
"Depends on what kind of *favor* Airen is asking for..."  
Totally missing the insinuation Ranma replies, "I need to borrow some  
spices."  
"Only if Airen tell Shampoo what he need them for."  
"Hai, well, I want to..."  
---Under a nondescript bridge---  
"Did you do your part, Ranma?"  
"Hai, Kasumi."  
"Good job, soon we will have our revenge."  
Both sit their for a while, watching the rain fall.  
"Its so peaceful here, like nothing could go wrong." Ranma said.  
"Yes Ranma, I see what you're saying... I can't bring myself to serve  
dinner to *them*."  
"Why?"  
"My sister, Akane, has almost ruined our family's honor by breaking her  
engagement to you. I also used to trust Nabiki to use her discretion  
when it came to keeping secrets about the family from me, but she has  
failed. And both our fathers are still trying to marry you off to  
Akane. I sincerely apologize, Ranma."  
"That's ok. Tell you what, Kasumi. Why don't we go out to dinner?"  
"Just us?"  
"Yeah, the two jilted lovers..."  
"Lovers? You loved Akane?"  
"Yeah, I don't know if it was love, but I *had* very strong feelings  
for her..."  
"Fine, but only if you answer my question."  
"What question?"  
"How has your vocabulary suddenly improved?"  
"This is how I should normally talk, but while in China I received  
another curse... It happened one day at a monastery we visited:"  
  
***Begin Gratuitous Flashback with a wavy transition and harp***  
  
We see Genma run into a simple stone room with two pallets lying on  
the floor. A 14-year-old Ranma is sitting reading a book titled "Chi  
and You".  
"C'mon boy lets go!!!"  
"But, Oyaji, we just got here..."  
"Yes, but.... we really need to get to the next training ground before  
this storm leaves...."  
"'Leaves', are you crazy? We'll be killed outside!!!  
"Well, I guess its one of those damned if you do, damned if you don't  
situations. Now move!" Genma said, punting his son out of the window.  
  
---5 minutes later---  
"Damn you Oyaji! What did you 'borrow indefinitely' this time?"  
"Just an old relic... nothing priceless..."  
"...just pretty damn expensive." Ranma added.  
"Exactly. Let's go into this cave, the storm has become worse than I  
thought it would."  
  
---In said cave---  
"Ok boy, we'll pitch our tent here." Genma said.  
"Finally." Ranma said, pulling out his book. Genma is upset.  
"Boy you don't need to read."  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't."  
  
---5 minutes later---  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't."  
"Will you leave me alone Oyaji?!"  
Getting tired Genma agrees, and walks away.  
After a short walk he comes to room which has a waist-high pedestal in  
the center, and a statue of a scantily clad female on the far wall.  
Also present on the wall is a crude picture of the statue shining a  
light from her eye onto a smaller statue on the pedestal. Upon closer  
inspection, Genma realizes the smaller statue looks like what he  
liberated from the monastery. There are some words written on the  
pedestal. Using his brain cells (for once) he calls out:  
"Boy! Get in here."  
A few minutes later Ranma sticks his head into the room.  
"What has disturbed you, father?"  
"Dammit, son, what did I tell you about being a true martial artist?"  
"Ummm... 'his path is fraught with peril'?  
"No."  
"He should always give food to the needy, namely his father?  
"No."  
"He should always brush his teeth and eat his veggies?"  
"NO!!! A TRUE MARTIAL ARTIST DOES NOT SPEAK PROPER JAPANESE!"  
"Oh, that... Anyway did you... I mean, what d'ya want, Oyaji?"  
"Much better. Boy read what this says."  
"Sorry, I can't Oyaji. Never seen anything like that before."  
"Well then, put this statue on the pedestal."  
"Ok." Ranma says, and follows his father's instructions. Upon placing  
the statue on its designated spot, the larger statue's eyes begin to  
glow. Stepping back in surprise, Ranma asked, "Oyaji?!!!". The said  
glow shot out of the statues eyes, and onto the smaller one, from which  
another, smaller beam was emitted into Ranma's eyes. Screaming in pain,  
Ranma collapsed to the ground.  
*This being has suffered much.... It appears that he is also feeling  
undue pressure from his father... I'll make it easy for him...*  
*"Attention Saotome Ranma: You have been cursed. Cursed?! Yes  
cursed. What type of curse, you may ask. You have been cursed into  
submission..."*  
*"Submission?"*  
*"Yes, submission. Now shut up and let finish my speech..."*  
*"Now... where was I? Ah yes. The nature of your curse is as follows:  
Prior to receiving this, you were pretending to be someone you weren't.  
Now, you can't be anything but that. However, since you also have been  
through much, I will allow this usually-permanent curse to a removable  
one. The curse will be removed when you lose a love and find a..."*  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"'Find a' what?" Kasumi asked, totally engrossed in Ranma's story. She  
had always listened to stories about Ranma's fantastic adventures with  
fascination and slight envy towards the attention her youngest sister  
received from her fiancée.  
"Uhh... will you look at the time, people will be saying stuff. So how  
does five sound?"  
"For what?"  
"Dinner! I am starving."  
"Oh yes, so am I. Let's go back now."  
  
---5 pm that day---  
  
Ranma, making sure that no-one was watching him, quickly leaped out of  
the window and proceeded to roof-hop to the bridge where he and Kasumi  
had arranged to meet. Looking under the bridge, Ranma called out  
"Kasumi?"  
"Right behind you Ranchan."  
"AHHH!!! Don't do that to me!"  
"Oh you're no fun Ranchan. Also, remember our agreement for tonight."  
"Hai, Kasum... I mean, *Kachan*."  
"Good," she said, offering him her arm, "Let's go. Remember, its  
proper for a man to lead his date to their destination."  
"This is a date?"  
"Yes, Ranchan. For tonight you are all mine."  
"Hai." he replied, gently taking her arm and walking down the street.  
  
====================================================  
End of Chapter 4  
====================================================  
  
A.N. - The relic scene was totally spontaneous. You can thank They Might  
Be Giants for the "The statue shot a beam into my eye" idea. ^_^x  
  
I might start working on another fic, and I'm not sure if I'll continue this.  
  
I need C&C to make this story good... PREREADERS WANTED.  
  
Website: http://home.att.net/~madlib007/index.html  
Website: http://madlib.go.to  
E-Mail: madlib007@att.net  
AIM: tmbg007  
ICQ: 32393231  
IRC: Aru - usually on: irc.nabiki.com (#shards, #fanfic, #void)  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	7. The Date

[Ranma][Fanfic] Haishin - Chapter 5  
By: Aru Sahni  
  
w00t! Another chapter. A big gomen to those who were actually looking  
forward to this chapter. *bows deeply* (Yes, I WILL finish this fic)  
  
This is being sent to the ffml, raac, fanfiction.net, cork, and my  
website.  
  
Legite -  
==============================================  
Haishin - Chapter 5  
By: Aru Sahni  
==============================================  
  
--5 minutes later--  
The two stood in front of a new gaijin restaurant, named "The Hanging  
Prussian"  
"What an unusual name, Ranchan."  
"It's supposed to be very good, Kasumi-chan, I researched it myself."  
"All right," she said, gesturing towards the door, "shall we?"  
"Why not?" he replied and stepped in.  
  
******Meanwhile in Yggdrasil******  
  
"Whew, it looks like you three didn't do any permanent damage to the  
realm... you are sooo lucky, because if one of my kind was harmed, I  
would be very upset." Belldandy chided. The three bound and gagged  
goddesses sighed.  
*How'd she manage to become this good at knot tying?* Urd wondered,  
*Maybe she has _experience_ with it* Her eyes glaze over as she  
remembers her "ordeal" with the Nekomi Tech S&M club.  
"Yeah, your lucky you old hags," Skuld says, sticking her tongue out.  
"And you, Skuld, are more guilty than those three."  
"If I'm more guilty, why am I not tied up?"  
"Because I can trust you to not run away."  
"Point taken." Skuld conceded.  
"By creating that dust bunny, you directly put one of the mortals  
modeled from my personality by Father in grave danger. It was sheer  
luck that she stumbled upon its weak spot."  
Bowing her head, Skuld said, "Gomen ne, Belldandy-neechan. I rushed  
into action without thinking, and gave into pressure from the others. I  
will accept any punishment you give me."  
"No punishment will be given to you. Instead I want you to figure out  
a way to make life easier for Kasumi and Ranma, the two people who were  
affected by that stunt.  
"Hai."  
"Oh, and Skuld?"  
"Nani?"  
"Show me how this machine works, I've got an idea."  
  
******Back in Nerima******  
  
"Is that all you'd like *sir*?"  
"Yes, thank you." he replied.  
Smiling sweetly the waitress hurried off, leaving an upset Kasumi in  
her wake.  
"Ranchan..." she said warningly?"  
"What?"  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"She was making eyes at you, and you didn't do anything to stop that."  
"She was? I didn't notice. What should I do if she does that again,  
kiss you?"  
"That wouldn't be so bad." Kasumi mumbled.  
Not hearing Kasumi, he continued, "I mean, c'mon! I'm a martial artist  
with a bunch of people after my blood, and your... your... Kasumi. How  
could we kiss, we're not even a couple?"  
Open mouth. Insert foot. Chew vigorously. Serves one.  
Hearing this, Kasumi's eyes fill with tears and runs towards the  
bathroom.  
Ranma, sitting alone at the table is left speechless, "Oro?"  
  
---Bathroom---  
*Why am I crying... after all, I don't have any feelings for Ranma, do  
I?* Kasumi thought, *He always talked to me, no matter how bad his day  
was. He treated me as a person, not as a servant. He tried to defend  
me when I was dumped. I felt jealous of Akane. He was always rushing  
away, off to strange places to save imotouchan. Then when they'd come  
home and relate the story, I'd feel envious of my sister for having  
someone there for her. Just once, I'd like to be the damsel in  
distress. Yes, I do have feelings for him... now, I just have to stake  
my claim. How do I-* Her thoughts are cut off as a slightly damp  
redhead in a tuxedo taps her on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Kasumi-chan. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm okay now." She replies smiling, tears still in her eyes.  
"Its all my fault. If you want, we can go back to the dojo."  
"No, Ranchan, its okay. I was acting very silly. We can eat here.  
Just stop that waitress. After all, that kind of thing has caused you  
great amounts of trouble in the past.  
"Hai, Kasumi-chan."  
  
---Table---  
"This food is good, Ranchan."  
"I know, but I think yours is better."  
"Really, I thought mine wasn't that good. After all, I'm not a  
professional chef. I'm sure the person who made this graduated from a  
school somewhere-"  
"Seriously. Yours is much better. You could teach the cook a thing or  
two. I think it has to do with the fact that you put feeling into your  
food. It's similar to the way I fuel my martial arts with my  
confidence. What feeling do you use?"  
Flustered, Kasumi is unable to tell him, but tries to make something  
up. "Its--" she is saved by the waitress interrupting.  
"Excuse me. Here is *your* soup." she says, shoving the bowl down in  
front of Kasumi. Ranma saw this. Luckily for the waitress, none  
spilled out. "...And here's your food Mr.?"  
"Saotome. Ranma Saotome." He says, accepting the plate with eager  
anticipation. He then notices that the waitress is wearing a  
substantially greater amount of makeup. "And this is my fiancée, Kasumi  
Tendo."  
"Oh," she replies, masking her disappointment, and walks away.  
"Why did you say that?" she asked incredulously.  
"But you could have said that I was your sister in law or something  
like that."  
"It was the only thing I could think of. Besides, a guy would be  
really lucky to have a fiancée as kawaii as you."  
Blushing, she thanks him. "Arigato, Ranchan."  
  
******Meanwhile in Yggdrasil******  
"Are you sure you didn't alter their behavior?"  
"Yes oniichan, I'm sure. I ran it through the server, and they say its  
because Kasumi, a very happy person, experienced trauma due to Tofu  
severing relations with her."  
"What about Ranma?"  
"That curse he received in China has been removed. He is now more  
normal, though, as we just saw, he still slips. If there was only a way  
to push them together which would be beneficial to both."  
"The only way to do that is to attack them," Belldandy says, her face  
contorting into an ugly, crazed expression *Cue maniacal laughter*.  
Skuld sweat drops.  
  
******Back in Nerima******  
  
"Thanks for the great evening, Ranchan- I mean, Ranma-kun."  
"No problem, but, Kasumi-chan, I kinda like it when you call me  
Ranchan."  
"And I like having you all me Kasumi-chan."  
"Hai, Kasumi-chan."  
"Its a beautiful night, isn't it?" Kasumi said, as her hand sought out  
Ranma's.  
Startled by Kasumi's hand grabbing his own, Ranma said "Wha-? The  
night? Oh yeah, its nice."  
"Oh look, Ranchan! Isn't that 5-legged chinchilla over there so cute?"  
"Oroo?" says Ranma as he sees the strange creature and its equally  
strange aura. He also says "Oro?" when, from the sky, falls a large  
Nordic warrior, who lands on and crushes the chinchilla.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*pant pant*  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp, wheeze* HA... (jeez, I gotta cut down on  
my maniacal laughter!) ... LOOKS LIKE I STEPPED ON A BUG!!!"  
"Eeek!" Ranma cried, and jumped into Kasumi's arms, his hands forming  
the traditional warding sign.  
"Ranchan, shouldn't I be the one jumping into YOUR arms?" Kasumi  
queried.  
"Yes, but that guy's aura is huge!"  
"No buts, mister. You switch with me right now!"  
"Hai, Kasumi-sama," he says, giving her a mock glare.  
"Eeek!" Kasumi cried, jumping into Ranma's arms.  
Annoyed because no-one was paying any attention to him, the warrior  
cleared his throat.  
"ahem..." no-one noticed, "Ahem..." no-one noticed, "AHEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT?!" Kasumi and Ranma cried in unison.  
Third times the charm.  
"Ranma Saotome?" the warrior questioned.  
"That's me."  
"I'm here to kill you."  
  
====================================================  
End of Chapter 5  
====================================================  
  
Sigh. I could fill this space up and then some with all the reasons  
this took so long in getting out, but I'll trim that down to four  
reasons: School, work, and IRC being too damn addictive... wait, that's  
3! Arch, calculus really screws up your normal math skills.  
I don't need prereaders anymore, it just another problem. I can't give  
a definite release date of the next chapter, but hopefully it will be  
within the year.  
  
A big w00t! goes out to all of #aj-chat!  
  
Website: http://home.att.net/~madlib007/index.html  
Website: http://madlib.go.to (forwards you the address above)  
E-Mail: madlib007@att.net  
AIM: tmbg007  
ICQ: 32393231  
IRC: nick = Aru  
usually on-  
irc.aniverse.com (#aj-chat, #animejunkies)  
irc.nabiki.com (#shards, #fanfic, #void)  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	8. The Fight

[Ranma][Fanfic] Haishin - Chapter 6  
By: Aru Sahni  
  
Yeah, I know... this is reaaaaaaaaaaaalllly overdue. A lot of stuff has  
changed since I first started writing this fic: I'm now in college and  
my writing style has definitely changed. Before I sat down to write  
this chapter, I had to figure out what I wanted from the fic. After  
much thought I realized that the purpose of this fic is to be funny,  
have a decent (read: non canon, OOCness) storyline, and be readable.  
I hope I succeeded.  
  
And now, after much delay, I present to you...  
  
==============================================  
Haishin - Chapter 6  
By: Aru Sahni  
==============================================  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" the warrior questioned.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"I'm here to kill you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever... lets make this quick, okay?" Ranma said while  
rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"You don't look surprised. Strange, usually one would have soiled  
their underpants right about now."  
  
"Well, I get this a lot, you're lucky you came right now, because,  
judging by my calendar..." Ranma pulls a small notebook out from his  
pocket, "the whole week is booked. Damn, Ryoga comes during lunch time-"  
  
"Ahem." The warrior cleared his throat.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, the fight." Ranma assumes a loose fighting stance in  
front of Kasumi. Dark clouds start to gather overhead, blocking the  
pale light of the moon. Wanting to end the fight quickly, Ranma charged  
the Nordic warrior (A.N. for the sake of ease lets call him Sven.) and,  
in a blink of an eye, lets loose a Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken.  
Surprisingly, the enemy takes every single blow and doesn't even flinch.  
  
"Weak." Sven says and swings his open backhand forward and catches  
Ranma in the jaw, causing Ranma to crumple to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Well, that was anticlimactic." Kasumi mumbles.  
  
"Oooh, a nice girl who lacks facial hair, I'm gonna have some fun  
tonight!" Sven exclaims, rubbing his hands as he advances towards the  
paralyzed-with-fear Kasumi.

* * *

"No! Its not supposed to happen like this!" Belldandy cries.  
  
"Don't worry sis, we'll figure it out."  
  
"Did you check his power level?"  
  
"Urd, how did you get out?"  
  
"That's not important," she says and casts a spell which puts her two  
sisters to sleep. "Now the fun begins," she says while cracking her  
knuckles. "Power level 5.3E6, that's 5300000... Skuld never did  
understand scientific notation. I can't change either combatant's  
skills, but I can wake Ranma up..."

* * *

"Help!" Kasumi cries as the warrior looms over her, staring  
lecherously. Just as he is about to reach out to her, there is a burst  
of light and a cry of "Mouko Takabisha!" and Sven is hit straight on  
with a pride-powered ki attack.  
  
"Ouch that stung," Sven said, "This might be a good fight after all....  
Take this!" he cries, lunging at the pigtailed hero, who, too, jumps at  
his opponent.  
  
The two meet in midair and the space between them starts to blur with  
blows being exchanged. Suddenly, Ranma flies backwards into a brick  
wall as Sven manages to get past his defense, but Ranma shakes it off  
and leaps back into the fray. Once again the two become blurs, making  
it very hard for a non-martial artist like Kasumi to follow the fight.  
  
Again there is a burst of light as Ranma lets loose a powerful Hiryuu  
Shouten Ha, launching the Norseman into the sky. Celebrating his  
victory, Ranma turns his back to the tornado and while approaching a  
relieved Kasumi comments, "That wasn't too bad-" but is cut off as he  
sees a huge ki blast heading in his direction. Just as he is about to  
dodge it, he realizes that if he moves, Kasumi will get hit. Mustering  
up all of his pride he lets loose another Mouko Takabisha which deflects  
Sven's blast.  
  
"Hmmm..... you are a skilled mortal, but I doubt you can handle THIS!"  
he says, cupping his hands together at his side and screams as the area  
between his palms start to spark with the beginnings of what is sure to  
be a powerful attack. ("Kuso! What kind of technique is that? It  
appears to be pure energy, no emotions at all... It's impossible for  
anyone to do that, because they would have to be emotionally dead or in  
a deep state of peace... chikush.") Mustering all of his resolve, Ranma  
follows the example of Sven and he, too, cups his hands together at his  
waist. Knowing that he cannot duplicate the attack he instead thinks of  
all of his accomplishments, of all the times he has triumphed over  
adversity even when the odds were against him.  
  
"Foolish boy! Do you honestly believe that you can counter my attack?  
You are both tired and defeated. The only reason you aren't dead yet is  
because you are determined to save that girl behind you. If that's all  
you have, then I have won this battle."  
  
Opening his mouth to retort, Ranma is silenced by a hand on his  
shoulder. Kasumi looks up at him and their eyes meet. An unspoken  
promise is made between the two. Suddenly, the world goes black leaving  
only Ranma and Kasumi standing together. Ranma once again brings his  
hands to his side and focuses. Something snaps and an unfamiliar energy  
starts to flow through his system. His eyes fly open revealing dilated  
pupils, and his mouth opens in a silent scream. Unable to hold onto the  
rapidly forming energy between his palms he releases it.  
  
Sven, too, shoots his blast and the two beams collide in midair. The  
two combatants strain to overpower the other's attack, but neither side  
seems to be winning. However, Ranma is tiring quickly while Sven is  
still going strong.  
  
Seeing this, Kasumi places both of her hands on Ranma's shoulder,  
closes her eyes and starts to focus. She quickly finds her center,  
thanks to her daily exercises, and concentrates on encouraging, not  
forcing, her ki to flow into Ranma.  
  
Ranma feels Kasumi's aura gently nudging his and he opens his soul to  
hers. Silver swirls start to move around in his usually blue aura. All  
of this energy works its way into the blast and the beam changes from  
pure blue to a blue core with streaks of silver spiraling around its  
circumference.  
  
This does not go unnoticed by the warrior, and he increases the amount  
of energy he puts into his attack. However the oncoming blast is too  
strong and it easily pushes his attack back. Soon, Ranma and Kasumi's  
ki blast is almost touching his palm. Raising his eyes to the sky, Sven  
says, "Saotome Ranma, you have fought valiantly, and truly deserve to  
win this battle," and with that a ray of light breaks through the clouds  
above and strikes the warrior in the forehead, causing him to emit a  
pail glow. "Goodbye, and may Father bless you and your beloved." and  
with that he disappeared, causing the ki blast to fly through the point  
where he once stood and quickly disappeared into the horizon.  
  
With a slight smile on her face, Kasumi's eyes flutter and she falls  
face down to the ground.

* * *

"Gee, Ash, this is sure a long walk to whatever random town we're  
visiting to make our bitc--- I mean, pokemon, fight each other to near  
death?" Misty commented, while raising her hands above her head to  
stretch, "I'm starting to think the producer has us do the same thing  
every show so they can reuse frames..."  
  
"What makes you think that, Misty?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, I remember passing that tree yesterday, and I would have thought  
we were going in circles if that road sign didn't say 'Tapioca Cove'."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Ash asked, pointing towards a bright object  
approaching rapidly from the horizon.  
  
"Use your pokedex, baka!" Misty shouted, slapping Ash in the back of  
the head.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed, and he, too, slapped Ash in the back of the  
head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt, you yellow bastard!" Ash yelled at Pikachu, "Just for  
that, I'm not using the lube tonight!"  
  
"Pikaaaaaaaaa...." Pikachu sobbed.  
  
Whipping it out (his pokedex you ecchi punks) he aimed the device at  
the oncoming object. In a computerized voice it said, "Ki Blast, an  
energy attack. It is composed of the spirit energy of a being or  
beings. If you encounter one of these, run."  
  
Foolishly ignoring the warnings of the pokedex, the three sent all  
their pokemon to attack the blast. "Crap!" Brock swore as he saw it  
take down the pokemon without slowing down. Finally realizing the  
futility of his actions he turned to run. The three pokemon trainers  
and one scared pikachu (who decided to not obey the order to attack) ran  
like the dickens. Slowly the blast catches up to them and incinerates  
first Brock, then Misty and finally Ash.  
  
In a rare fit of common sense, Pikachu dove off to the side, singeing  
his tail with a cry of "PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaarrrrrghhhhh!", but then  
celebrated outliving those goons and the fact that he didn't have to put  
out for Ash anymore by dancing.  
  
In the middle of his disturbing little dance there is a huge explosion  
off in the distance as the ki blast slams into Tapioca Cove. Shockwaves  
spread out from the epicenter of the blast, sending small rocks flying  
in every direction.  
  
To seek shelter from the painful shards of rock, Pikachu huddles at the  
base of a cliff until the shockwave passes. Once again, he starts his  
disturbing dance, but once again pauses as he sees the area around him  
start to get dark. He looks up just in time to see a rapidly falling  
boulder which was dislodged by the explosion and lets out the last  
pika of his life before said boulder crushes him and embeds itself in  
the ground with a satisfying squraakchh-thunk. And that is how the  
world flushed its bowels, ridding the airwaves of anything and  
everything pokemon related. And there was much rejoicing.

* * *

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
"Shut up you baka," Venus said, slapping Benten in the back of the  
head, "How are we going to explain the destruction of an innocent  
village to Father?!"  
  
"Well, I'm gone, see ya!" Urd blurts out while turning on a portable  
TV.  
  
"Hold up, Urd! What are we supposed to do about those two lovebirds?"  
Benten asked as Urd started to climb into the screen.  
  
"You're smart goddesses, figure it out!" And with that, the goddess of  
the past was gone.  
  
"Darn, what are we going to do, Benten?" Venus asked.  
  
"I have an idea..." Benten replied and started explaining her plan  
which was met by many squeals of laughter from Venus.

* * *

Turning around, Ranma grabbed Kasumi by her shoulders and lifted her up  
gently off the ground, staring into her now glazed over eyes. "Are you  
okay Kasumi-chan? Kasumi... KASUMI!!!" Her eyes remained unfocused,  
and Ranma's heart skipped a beat, his chest felt hollow and the world  
around him seemed to stop. He started to plead, his voice coming out in  
a hoarse whisper, tears welling in his eyes, "No, Kasumi-chan, please  
open your eyes... please... pleas--"  
  
"Ran..chan," Kasumi whispers, "aish-" but is cut off as Ranma outs a  
finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Save your energy." And with that Ranma picks her up and roof hops  
home.

* * *

The warm rays of the sun shone through the window of Kasumi's room,  
illuminating her angelic face resting peacefully on a pillow. Woken by  
the light, her eyes flutter open. Stretching, she thought, [I guess  
Ranma brought me here after last night. Something... odd happened... I  
feel as if I have found a part of me that was missing. I feel so--] but  
is cut off when she notices a presence in the chair next to her bed.  
"Ranchan," she whispered, gently caressing his cheek with a trembling  
hand. Jerking at her touch, Ranma's eyes shot open and his hand shoots  
out to grab hers, ready to defend himself against an oncoming attack.  
  
"Kasumi-chan?" he questioned. The exploits of the previous night came  
flooding back to him. He gripped her hand tighter, silently swearing  
that he would never let harm come to her... at any cost. Both continue  
to look into the other's eyes. Their faces start to slowly move towards  
each other. Soon, their lips are almost touching. Kasumi feels Ranma's  
warm breath gently tickling her lips. She smiles, thinking, [This is  
what I want]. Closing her eyes, she leans in towards the martial  
artist, narrowing the gap between them.  
  
WHAM The door flew open and the two snapped their heads apart.  
Standing in the doorway was a distraught Nabiki trying to catch her  
breath. "Sis, quick! It's late and you haven't made breakfast, so  
Akane has taken it upon herself to cook." No sooner were the words out  
of her mouth when the house shook as a large explosion was heard from  
the kitchen. Forgetting what had almost happened before Nabiki  
interrupted; Kasumi sprinted out of her room and down the stairs.  
[Since when could she run that quickly?] Nabiki thought. She shrugged  
her shoulders and left. Ranma falls out of Kasumi's closet and promptly  
faints from a severe nosebleed as he notices that he has several pairs  
of Kasumi's unmentionables stuck on his head.

* * *

Our pigtailed protagonist walked down the streets of Nerima whistling.  
For once it seemed as if his life was great. As he thought about Kasumi  
and everything that was wonderful about her, memories from the previous  
night started to surface. [What was that? It was more powerful than  
anything I have ever seen or felt before. I wish I could ask someone  
who knew about these things, but Happosai is hard to trap long enough to  
ask a question and Cologne is out of town. It would be so much easier  
to find an answer if I wasn't getting harassed by everyone...], his brow  
furrowed in thought, scaring several people. After all, Ranma thinking  
was one of the few strange events Nerima hadn't experienced. "Wait...  
Cologne's out of town... I've got it!" and with these words, Ranma  
disappears in a cloud of dust

* * *

["Xian Pu, my love! Elope with me!"]  
  
["Mu Tsu, don't be stupid. I love Airen, not you."]  
  
"Good morning Shampoo, Mousse," Ranma said, walking in and nodding  
towards the myopic hidden weapons master. Sadly, the gesture was lost  
on him.

"Ranma..." Mousse growled, stepping between the pigtailed martial artist  
and his beloved.  
  
"Airen come to date Shampoo, yes?!"  
  
"Hehe... ummm..." Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Maybe?" he  
replied whilst failing to dodge an Amazonian Glomp(TM) Patent Pending,  
in addition to several sharp shurikens (courtesy of the hidden weapons  
master). Pulling a bucket of water out of subspace, Shampoo threw the  
contents at Mousse causing him to transform and get lost in his  
voluminous robes.  
  
"So, where Airen taking Shampoo?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Actually, Shampoo... umm..." Ranma blushed as he finally noticed  
Shampoo's two most obvious assets pressed against him. He started to  
panic, all of a sudden Kasumi's tear streaked face appeared in his  
mind's eye. He closed his eyes and steeled his resolve. After a deep  
breath he started his prepared speech. "Anyway, Shampoo, you know how  
Ryoga insulted my honor and I borrowed those spices?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, I went to the library and-"  
  
THUNK The Amazon fainted.  
  
--5 minutes later--  
  
"So you read about that in a library?" Shampoo asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, I lend it to you on two conditions. You must return it before  
great grandmother return. And you must give Shampoo kiss."  
  
"Uh, sure, I'll get it back to you as soon as I use it. As for the  
kiss... close your eyes." He replied nervously.  
  
"No, Shampoo know this. Airen says close eyes and then run away."  
  
"This time I won't. I swear on my honor." Ranma said, raising his  
right hand. Complying with his wishes, she scrunched her eyes and  
puckered up. Reaching into subspace, Ranma pulled a kettle of hot water  
out of nowhere and dumped the contents onto Mousse's robes, reverting  
the myopic hidden weapons master back to his natural form. Before  
Mousse could open his mouth, he found his head roughly grabbed and his  
lips mashed against Shampoo's. Just as quickly as it started, Mousse  
found his head whipped away and doused with cold water. "Shampoo, I  
kept my end of the deal, now its time you kept yours."  
  
"Oh, Airen such good kisser! Here, take!" she says and hands him a  
long bundle of cloth. Accepting the parcel, Ranma grabs Mousse and his  
robes and heads out. "What is Airen doing with duck boy?"  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna beat some sense into him."  
  
"Fine, just make sure he back before lunch rush."  
  
"Sure thing, Shampoo." He said. Ranma stepped out of the Nekohanten  
and walked around the corner. He ducked into an alley and restored  
Mousse to his 'normal' form.  
  
"Saotome, what... why... how-" Mousse stammered.  
  
"Simple, Shampoo wanted a kiss, and I gave one to her." He quickly  
replied. "If you're smart, you'll realize that I want to have nothing  
to do with her. Mousse, I don't see you as an enemy, I never really  
did. I think, contrary to what most people think you would be a  
powerful ally. Something big is gonna happen, and having you on my side  
will be a great help. What do you think?" Ranma said and held his hand  
out.  
  
Accepting the proffered handshake, Mousse nodded. "Saotome, I think  
this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
====================================================  
End of Chapter 6  
====================================================  
  
What happens next time? Hehe, wouldn't you like to know? No? Oh...  
ok...  
  
Oh, and please, no emails about pokemon bashing. All flames will be  
redirected to the squirrels.  
  
This was a difficult chapter to write. Although I practice the art,  
it's very hard to verbalize a fight scene pictured in your head. This  
chapter was probably rewritten four times before I got the effect I  
wanted, and even then, I'm still not too satisfied with my job. I also  
started another fic to experiment with my writing... 'The Bucket'  
(working title).  
  
I can't guarantee when the next chapter will come out, but I promise you  
there will be another. Maybe over summer vacation.  
  
I'd like to thank yingchan meimei for her encouragement.  
  
Website: http:www.bakada.com  
E-Mail: fanfiction (at) jhu (dot) edu  
E-Mail: arusahni (at) hotmail (dot) com  
AIM: tmbg007  
  
Ja Ne!!!


End file.
